


Loud House: Shipping Fight

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Luan Loud is having a normal day when things get meta. Yes, this story leans on the fourth wall just a little bit.Samtastic-V3’s idea.





	Loud House: Shipping Fight

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Luan Loud is having a normal day when things get meta. Yes, this story leans on the fourth wall just a little bit. [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s idea.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Image for Maggie:** [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://theloudhouse.fandom.com/wiki/File:Maggie_The_Loud_House.png)[theloudhouse.fandom.com/wiki/F…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://theloudhouse.fandom.com/wiki/File:Maggie_The_Loud_House.png)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Luan Loud.

She’s a jokester, a born entertainer, and sometimes (okay, most times) didn’t know when to stop with her jokes. All of which came in handy for her ’Funny Business,’ providing comedic entertainment for all requested occasions at affordable prices.

It was that business that had her restocking on supplies at the joke shop.

Looking through her shopping basket, she doubled checked her items. “Let’s see, new joy buzzer, full seltzer water sprayer and refill bottle, sticky streamers, air horn…” Going over the items in the basket, she was completely unsuspecting of what was coming for her from behind.

Well, unsuspecting until a pair of hands suddenly reached underwear skirt, grabbed onto her white with multicolored polka dots panties, and yanked them up whilst simultaneously flipping up the back of her yellow skirt that had crisscrossing black lines forming boxes.

“AAAAGGGHHHH!” she cried out in a combination of surprise and pain at the feeling of her underwear invading her crack. Her aggressor pulled harder, lifting Luan off of her feet and letting her dangle horizontally as she shut her eyes. “Ooowwwwiiieee!”

Soon dropped onto all fours, skirt still flipped up in the back to exposed her wedgied buttocks, the braces-wearing girl tilted her head up and opened her eyes as she heard footsteps moving her attacker in front of her.

And her eyes were quite surprised to see a tall, slim girl with pale skin, waist-length black hair styled in a hime cut, freckles, and wearing blackish-gray eyeshadow on her frowning face. “Maggie?” she asked in disbelief. 

The pale girl, wearing black earrings, a sky-blue t-shirt, long black and white striped arm sleeves, a dark blue skirt in a checker pattern, dark gray boots, and having a purple jumper wrapped around her waist, placed a foot on Luan’s back to as the prankster tried to get up, pushing her down. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Pinned down as she was, Luan gave a nervous laugh. “Uh, wh-what’s the matter? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or maybe the worse side in your case, heheheh.” The happier laugh she started to give from that little joke was interrupted by her emo-friend reaching down and grabbed onto her panties again. “Wait- OWWW!”

Still keeping a foot on Luan’s back, Maggie pulled hard on her underwear, stretching them and forcing to girl to raise up her rump. Feeling the cotton dig deeper into her, Luan squeaked embarrassingly, face going red as the tug continued.

When Maggie finally let up on her pull, Luan to in a deep breath and then another one before asking, “Not in the mood for jokes?”

“Why are people shipping us?” Maggie asked.

“O-oh, you heard about that? Heheh…” The return of her nervous laughter was met with another pull on her dotted panties. “OWW!”

“Yes, I heard!” Maggie said. “I heard, because my last attempt at asking someone out was met with a refusal on the grounds of ‘not wanting to create a love triangle.’” Angrily, she pulled up harder on Luan’s panties.

“AAAHHHH! MMMRRRGGHH!” Luan bit down on her lip as her crack was chafed, panties that previously covered her butt fully now leading her cheeks fully exposed as they were wedged tightly into her butt.

“So, I did a looking around on the internet and find out that I’m apparently a LOVE INTEREST for you!” Maggie exclaimed, irritation clear in her voice. “A shame I didn’t know that.” She gripped the center of the leg holes now as Luan’s panties got up to the emo teen’s chest and tugged harder.

“GYAAAAHHHH! PLEEEESSSSSSE! STAAAHHHPPP!”

Surprisingly, Maggie did let up, asking the now panting jokester, “Why, is there something ELSE you want to tell me?”

“Yeah, OW, this whole ‘Luaggie’ thing isn’t exactly a bed of roses for me either!” Luan said, grimacing as she could still feel her underwear digging in tighter. “Gyrgghh, I-I mean Benny sometimes asks if I’m, owwwie, if I’m gonna pick you over him!”

“Oh, but you didn’t get rejected over this, did you?” Maggie spitefully and rhetorically asked as she gave another vicious pull to the dotted panties in her grip.

“EEEYOOOWWWW!” Luan squealed as her brain tried to think of something that she could say to calm the emo teen down.

Instead, she ended up thinking of a way to fight back.

Still pinned down under Maggie’s right boot, she touched the gag flower on her shirt and sprayed water from it. The water flowed over to where Maggie left foot was keeping her standing. Emphasis on was, as the water getting under her foot caused her to start slipping. “Woah!”

Letting go of Luan’s panties during the fall, Maggie groaned after hitting the ground.

Luan, not even bothering to fix her wedgie, hastily snatched the bottle of seltzer water out of her fallen shopping basket and began spraying Maggie with it. “Ah! Hey, cut it out!” the emo girl exclaimed, shielding her face with her hands as her clothes got soaked and her eyeshadow was smudged from the spraying she was getting.

“Nuhuh! You wanted to fight dirty and get me by surprise, so I’m just gonna have to clean you up.” Luan said.

Standing with her feet sliding on the wet tiled floor, Maggie tried to movie towards Luan. Unfortunately, with her clothes getting soaked, and her skirt not held on very securely even without the jump tied around her waist weighing it down a little bit, the pale girl soon found the skirt and jumper sliding down her legs.

When the garments fell, revealing a pair of tight purple panties rapidly getting soaked with water clinking to her body, she quickly ended up slipping and falling forward. “Wooaahhh!” Sliding across the floor as she hit it, the soaked girl was flat on her belly at Luan’s feet and groaning.

A mischievous grin formed on Luan’s face before the prankster then reached back into her shopping basket and grabbed the joy buzzer. As Maggie started to try (and fail) to pick herself up, Luan then used her free hand to grab the back of Maggie’s panties and PULLED! “AHHOW!”

“Hope you didn’t find that too surprising,” Luan said, her hand still gripping the panties tightly and giving them a couple of bounces as Maggie’s limbs slipped on the floor, “because this’ll really SHOCK you if you did.”

Completing her joke, Luan used her joy buzzer to palm Maggie’s butt, zapping it. “YEEOWCH!” Lifting the panties up higher, Luan made Maggie grunted in discomfort before sliding the joy buzzer between the girl’s pale legs and palming her groin with it. “AAAAHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!”

For a solid 10 seconds, Luan kept Maggie squealing as the joy buzzer zapped her groin, the emo girl’s body spasming as the jokester pulled her panties tighter while shocking her most sensitive area. Then letting her go, Luan allowed the twitching girl to collapse on the floor, breathing heavily.

Blowing on her joy buzzer for effect, the braces-wearing girl asked, “You give?”

“Yesss-s-s…” Maggie stuttered out.

“Good girl.”

-

After Luan had dug her panties out of her crack, and payed for the stuff she’d came to the store for in the first place, she had gone back home to relax. Just as she was about to go upstairs to her room, she heard her older sister Leni shout, “OMG! Luan, you and Maggie are totes super trending right now!”

Turn to the blonde excitedly rushing up to her with her phone in hand, Luan’s response was, “Uhhhh, what?”

Showing Luan her phone’s screen, Leni said, “Here, have a look.”

Looking at the screen and reading the title of the video pulled up on it, Luan felt her jaw drop as she exclaimed the title, “Luaggie Battle, Who’s the Dom and Who’s the Sub?!”

Beneath the title was a video taken of her and Maggie’s little fight in the store. And beneath that was a video description reading: **_Luan and Maggie have a little fight that shows us all who’s the top and who’s the bottom in their relationship._**

“Are you KIDDING ME?!” Luan exclaimed.

“Nope!” Leni answered excitedly. “And get this, it’s only been up for 11 minutes and it’s already got over a thousand likes! Congratulations, Luan!”

Luan just groaned in annoyance as her face began to turn red from embarrassment.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml778561334']=[] 


End file.
